icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IOwe You
iOwe You is the third episode of the second Season of iCarly. Plot Carly and Freddie grow tired of Sam constantly borrowing money and never repaying it, so Sam tells them to figure out how much she owes them, and promises to pay it all back. She is stunned to learn that her debt is $526, but determined to keep her promise, she gets a job at Chili My Bowl to earn the money. On the next broadcast of iCarly, Sam asks their fans to donate money to her, citing the school's address as the venue to mail it. However, they find out that it's illegal to solicit money from minors over the Internet, and must send back all of it, or provide their fans a product or service in return. Meanwhile, Spencer tries to impress an attractive single mother by helping her young daughter, Emily, sell Sunshine Girl fudgeballs. However, two older Sunshine Girls steal Spencer's place at the market. Spencer then comes up with the idea of sending fudgeballs to all of the iCarly fans who sent Sam money. That way, Sam could keep the money and Emily would sell the most fudgeballs in her troop. Knowing that Sam is too proud to accept the money from Carly and Freddie (because she would then feel that she didn't really pay them back), they arrange for an adult Sam doesn't know to give her the $526 as a tip. Sam is thrilled to be able to quit her job. However, to Carly and Freddie's dismay, she doesn't pay them back. In the end, though, everyone enjoys the trampoline Sam bought with the money, except for Spencer, who wants to know where their couch is. Trivia *This is the second time Sam cries. *Even though Sam says she doesn't want Freddie to see her cry, he already has in IDon't Want to Fight. *If you look closely, there is a Blix machine in the back. This is a drink from Zoey 101. Quotes Freddie: Are you having some kind of lip seizure? Carly: No, I'm trying to blend coconut lip gloss and pineapple lip gloss to create a Piña Colada flavor. lips together I realize this isn't attractive. Freddie: Actually, it kinda is. So, does it taste like Piña Colada? Carly: You wanna find out? Freddie: Yes! rubs lip gloss on Freddie's mouth Carly: Well? Freddie: You bent my teeth! Freddie: You ready to rehearse some iCarly? Carly: Yep. Freddie: Is Sam here? Carly: Nah, she's on her way. Spencer We're gonna be upstairs to rehearse. Spencer: Don't harm yourselves. [ wiping his eye] Spencer: It's okay, you can ask me! I'm easy! Spencer: I could help her sell them. Mother: Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that. Spencer: Oh, come on! My little sister Carly used to be a Sunshine Girl. I used to help her sell Fudge Balls all the time. Mother: And you're sure you want to help Emily? Spencer: How tall is your husband? Mother: I'm single. Spencer: I really want to help Emily. Freddie: You squished my trackpad finger! Carly: That's not something a cool person says. Carly: So, how much do you have? Sam: through her pockets I've got fourteen bucks...a A-A battery...some string...a fork...aaaand... I think that's an olive. Carly: The olive's moving. walks over, picks up a fire extinguisher and repeatedly smashes the "olive" Sam: ...I got it. Sam : Carly Look, Principal Franklin, it's my best friend, Carly, who loves me and sees the value in me as a person! Right, Carls? Tell the nice man! Carly ''': Tell him what? '''Sam : I sent you a text! Carly : Oh! her message, and then repeatedly glances back at it while talking to Principal Franklin Sam did nothing wrong ... She didn't do the thing you're mad about ... She's not that kind of ... "girf." Principal Franklin : "Girf"...? Sam ''': "Girl!" '''Carly : Well, you wrote "girf!" Sam : Two bucks from Louis Beckerman in New York ... Two bucks, way to dig deep, Louis. Sam : at two additional large bags of mail We gotta send all those back, too? Carly : That's a lot of work for two girfs! Carly: Isn't "Chili My Bowl" the place where someone found a finger in their chili? Sam: It was a thumb! Spencer: Those dock workers wanted no part of me or my fudge balls! They threw clams at me. Sam: Yes, can I help you? Guy: Yeah, I said I wanted hot sauce and there was no hot sauce on my tray. Sam: Sorry. a bottle of hot sauce on the counter Here's some hot sauce! Guy: You should have put it on my tray in the first place! Sam: You know where I want to put it right now?! is an emotional wreck after a bad day at work Sam ': crying I dont like working! I dont know how people do it. Its horrible! Th-they dont let you sleep, or watch TV, or go online, and they expect you to be nice to all the customers! And I'm not even allowed to eat the chili. Do you know what its like to be me, surrounded by giant pots of chili and not allowed to eat it? wails '''Carly ': I cant stand to see you like this. You have to quit. 'Sam ': No, I can't. I promised myself I wouldnt quit until I paid back every penny I owed you and Freddie. I had to clean... ''gulp ''urinals! Boys are so gross! '''Spencer: I just wanted you girls to know that I won the bike. And because I am a grown up, I forgive you for behaving so rudely to me. Take care. rides away on the bike, as the two girls look at him in annoyance Spencer: back and circling the girls' table On the other hand... Check out how cool this bike is! Oh, I won the fancy new bike and you didn't! How do you jerks like me now? Oh...oh! Oh, I'm out of control! Oh, jeez! up the corner of the table and flips it upside down as he rides away I am Sorry! Sam, and Freddie are jumping on a trampoline in the living room as Spencer walks in Carly: Hey! Freddie: We're bouncing! Sam: Whooo! Spencer: ...Where's the couch? View Gallery for this episode here 203 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia